


Дальше

by Luchiana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Просто зарисовка
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan





	Дальше

Священный Совет наконец-то закончился, и Диана стояла у парапета на балконе дворца, разглядывая розоватое небо на горизонте, лиловые тени на земле и буроватую в сумерках зелень деревьев. По сосредоточенному лицу её сложно было что-либо прочитать кроме того, что мысли её занимало что-то наверняка важное, какой-то сложный вопрос. Каллен, бесшумно поднявшийся по лестнице, любовался тонкой фигуркой, не решаясь потревожить бывшую леди Инквизитор. До того момента, как Диана бездумным жестом положила ладонь на плечо покалеченной руки и машинально сжала. Сожаление.

— О чём думаешь? — тихо спросил Каллен, приближаясь мягкой походкой и заключая жену в объятия, прижимая её хрупкую спину к своей груди.

— Так. Ни о чём.

— Диана.

Мягкий укор в его голосе заставил женщину устыдиться.

— Если скажу, ты назовёшь меня дурочкой.

— Вполне допускаю, что так оно и будет, — краем губ усмехнулся Каллен, погладив Диану по левому плечу.

Та вздохнула и созналась, понимая, что Каллену и так всё очевидно:

— Думаю, не поторопились ли мы со свадьбой. Всё-таки женился ты не на кале…

— Диана, — в голосе рыцаря-командора проскользнула нотка гнева. — Если ты так думаешь, то точно не поторопились. Скорее, успели вовремя. Представляю, каких бы мне трудов сейчас стоило уговорить тебя пожениться.

— Моя рука…

— Какое это имеет значение? Я люблю не твою руку, я люблю тебя. С рукой или без неё. — И добавил после паузы: — Я тебя саму едва не потерял. Думаешь, после этого меня волнует отсутствие у тебя руки?

Каллен был прав, Диана это знала. Но что-то глупое и упрямое внутри неё заставляло упираться, хвататься за своё увечье, как за спасительную соломинку.

— Ты говоришь так сейчас. А что будет, когда мы станем жить вместе, и тебе придётся всё время помогать мне даже с самыми простыми вещами? И какой от меня будет толк…

— Вот сдам тебя Мии, она тебе мигом голову на место поставит, — улыбнулся Каллен, целуя тёмную макушку перед собой.

— Какая страшная угроза, — против воли улыбнулась Диана, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия.

— Предупреждение.

Они молча любовались вечерним пейзажем. В какой-то момент рука Дианы вновь потянулась к левому плечу.

— Солас… он…

Каллен тяжело вздохнул. Странноватый эльф, самостоятельно явившийся когда-то и предложивший помощь зарождающейся Инквизиции, нравился Диане. Много часов ещё в Убежище проводила она в разговорах о Тени, расспрашивая Соласа обо всём, слушая его истории с восторгом ребёнка, которому бабушка рассказывает на ночь сказки.

Это внезапное предательство больно ранило Диану, за что Каллену хотелось схватить его и заставить заплатить за каждый её вздох, за каждое мгновение боли, что она пережила по его вине.

Но Диана хотела спасти друга. Доказать, что его путь тупиковый, что задуманное им перерождение мира не принесёт ему ничего, кроме горечи разочарования. В этом была вся Диана: взваливать на свои хрупкие плечики непосильную ношу — и нести её до конца.

— Думаешь, мы справимся?

— Да, — ответил Каллен, не колеблясь. — Вспомни, с чего началась Инквизиция — и чего в итоге добилась, когда никто не верил в успех. Мы уже совершили невозможное. Сможем и повторить.

— Сколько энтузиазма, — рассмеялась Диана против воли.

— Потому что ты лучший источник вдохновения.

— Да? — Диана повернулась и хитро улыбнулась: — Как думаешь, а хватит ли этого источника, чтобы вдохновить Мию на тот пирог с нажьими потрохами?

— Я очень на это рассчитываю, — кивнул Каллен со всей серьёзностью. — Если не тебе, то никому.

Диана снова рассмеялась и, расслабленная, прижалась теснее к тёплой груди любимого командора.


End file.
